Tinkerbell and the Moon Goddess
by For3v3rwithyourSoul
Summary: Terrence has been chosen to appear before the Moon Goddess. No fairy has been summond in ages. What does the Moon Goddess have in store for him? And why is Tinkerbell jealous of Luna, the fairy sent from the Moon Goddess?
1. Chapter 1

GREETINGS MY FELLOW READERS! I APOLOGIZE FOR MY ABSCENCE!! BEEN BUSY. SORRY.

HERE IS ONE OF MY NEWEST WORKS. DO NOT WORRY I WILL CONTINUE ON MY OTHER WORKS.:D

I do not own Tinkerbell or the fairies. I do own Luna and the Moon Goddess!!! DO NOT STEAL!!!

* * *

"We did it Tink!" Terrence smiled at her.

"I know." She smiled back as every fairy gave their blue pixie dust to the Pixie Dust Tree.

Queen Clarion smiled as she watched her pixies work. Fairy Mary and the Autumn Lord watched as well. Fairy Gary and the other Pixie Dust fairies put the extra blue pixie dust in a special silver crystal container. The moon was shining above them and its light seemed to reflect off the blue pixie dust. Suddenly the container with the extra pixie dust began to glow. Everyone froze.

Bits of the special pixie dust shot out of the container and towards Terrence.

He watched it with surprise in his eyes.

"What's happening?" Tinkerbell asked. The fairies began to whisper among themselves.

Terrence attempted to catch the pixie dust, and it formed a small swirling sphere in his hands. He didn't move his hands, afraid the dust would leave. The dust began to glow, and solidified into a moon stone.

"Terrence, its another moonstone." Tinkerbell whispered, reaching out to touch it.

The moonstone began to glow brightly, and a beam of light emerged from it. The light took the form of a fairy. The glowing form grew brighter before the light disappeared. They all gasped.

A fairy stood there, her arms wrapped around herself, she wore a silvery white dress. The sleeves hung from her shoulders, and hugged her arms. The dress went to her thighs and she wore boots that ended above her knees.

She lifted her head, allowing her raven hair to fall down her back in layers. Her eyes were silver, like the moon, and looked at everyone. Her eyes fell on Terrence and the moonstone. She approached him, and got right in his face, making him blush from embarrassment.

Queen Clarion finally spoke. "Hello little fairy."

The young fairy looked up at the Queen and curtsied. "Hello."

"I am Queen Clarion of Pixie Hollow, and this is the Pixie Dust Tree. Do you have a name?"

She looked at Terrence for assistance, but he didn't say anything. "I don't know if I do."

Queen Clarion nodded, "Well then child, do not fear. We shall call you Luna. You are the first fairy to be born from a moonstone."

It was like something clicked when Queen Clarion said that. Luna smiled widely and hugged Terrence.

"I remember!"

Silvermist, Rosetta, Iradessa, and Fawn approached Tinkerbell and huddled around her. Bobble and Clank stepped closer too. Tinkerbell's friends noticed how she glared at Luna.

"Luna, need air!" Terrence gasped.

"Oh sorry." She replied smiling brightly.

Her smile was contagious because it made the pixie dust fairy smile too.

"What did you remember Luna?"

"I'm here because of Terrence!"

"What? I didn't summon you or anything. I mean, I didn't do anything."

"Terrence its alright. We know, just let Luna finish." The Queen smiled slightly. He nodded.

"I'm here because Terrence has been chosen for something very important."

"Oh?"

Luna nodded, "And I'm to look out for him."

"Well what was he chosen for?"

"Terrence has been chosen to come before the Moon Goddess."

The fairies began murmuring to each other. Queen Clarion's eyes widened in shock.

"The Moon Goddess? She hasn't summoned a fairy in ages."

Luna giggled, "That's because none of them are Terrence!" She hugged the blonde pixie fairy, who still held the moonstone.

"Why would the Moon Goddess summon Terrence?" Vidia demanded, trying to anger both Terrence and Tinkerbell. Tinkerbell was about to retort when Luna spoke up.

"I'm not sure why, but you need to be nice or the Moon Goddess will punish you for being rude to her chosen fairy."

Her silver eyes were like steel as she glared at the Fast Flying Fairy. "That is enough. Vidia I will not have you picking fights. That is not how a fairy should act. Terrence, could you please give me the moonstone?"

"No can do Queen Clarion. The moonstone must remain in Terrence's possession. The Moon Goddess has given it to him."

"The moonstone is very fragile Luna, perhaps I can leave it in a container and the container can remain in my house?" Terrence offered. Luna thought about it, "Alright. But it has to stay at your house."

"Well, this has been a very long and tiring evening. I want all the fairies to return home and rest. We shall continue our schedules tomorrow. Luna, will you be alright staying with one of the other fairies?"

"Oh of course." Luna smiled.

"She can stay with me your Highness. I doubt she'd let the moonstone or me out of her sight." Terrence replied.

"He's right." Luna replied, nodding her head.

Queen Clarion looked unsure, but she nodded. "Alright. Good night to all." Queen Clarion disappeared.

"Alright girls, move along. Tinkerbell has to get some rest." Fairy Mary urged Tinkerbell and her friends.

"See you in the morning Tink."

"Bye."

"Night dear."

Her friends flew off. "Come on Miss Bell!" "Yeah come on Tink." Bobble and Clank urged.

"I'll be there in a bit."

She approached Terrence who was placing the moonstone in the gold container. Luna stood with him watching in fascination. "Hey Terrence."

He looked up after locking the gold, flower-like container. "Hey Tink." He smiled at her.

"This is huge, huh?" Tink asked, suddenly not sure what to say.

"I know. I'm excited and in shock. The Moon Goddess has chosen me. I can't believe it. I mean, I'm not like you, or Silvermist, Rosetta, Iradessa, Fawn, or even Vidia. You guys do amazing things. I just help with the Pixie Dust. I'm not complaining or anything, I love what I do. I'm just shocked."

Tink smiled up at him, "Every fairy is special Terrence. The Moon Goddess sees that, and that's why she chose you."

"Thanks Tink." He hugged her, surprising the tinker fairy.

She hugged him back, "That's what friends are for." She could've sworn she saw something flash in his eyes as she said that.

He smiled, "Friends."

"Come on Terrence! I gave you time with your girlfriend now come on!" Luna grabbed his arm and tried dragging him away.

"I'm not his girlfriend!" "She's not my girlfriend!" They said at the same time.

"Yeah and I'm a toadstool. Come on!" Terrence grabbed the moonstone container and gave Tink a sheepish smile as Luna dragged him away.

* * *

And there you have it! My first Tinkerbell story!! I got the idea from watching Tinkerbell and the Lost Treasure. I think Terrence and Tink are so cute together!!! YAY!! :D


	2. Jealousy and Love

I DO NOT OWN TINKERBELL I DO OWN LUNA AND THE MOON GODDESS. THANK YOU :D

ON WITH THE STORY!!!

_Flashback:)_

* * *

Two days had passed since Luna had arrived, and Tinkerbell was beginning to hate the moon fairy. She hadn't seen Terrence at all and it was driving her insane knowing he was with Luna somewhere. She'd dropped by the Pixie Dust tree yesterday, but Fairy Gary had told her Terrence was off for the next few days.

_

* * *

_

_Tink entered the Pixie Dust Tree. Pixie Dust was everywhere. _

_"Oh wow. What happened here?" _

_Fairy Gary turned around. "Ah Miss Tinkerbell. What brings you here?" _

_"What happened?" _

_"Oh the Pixie dust reacts strangely when Miss Luna is around. She insists on following Terrence around until he is called to see the Moon Goddess. We had to give him a few days off to keep her from following him in here." _

_"Oh. So do you know where he is?" Tinkerbell asked, ignoring the anger boiling in her. _

_"I'm not sure. I think Miss Luna dragged him off somewhere. Something about preparing I believe." Fairy Gary answered in his Scottish accent. _

_"Thank you." _

* * *

"Stupid Luna and her stupid need to prepare and steal Terrence away." Tinkerbell growled as she kicked a stone.

"Hey there sugah, could you be any meaner to the rock?" Rosetta asked as she and the others landed around her.

"Yeah what are you mumbling about?" Fawn asked.

"Its that stupid moon fairy! I swear. Terrence is one of my best friends, and I haven't seen him in to days. I miss him."

"Aww Tink has a crush!" Silvermist cooed.

Tinkerbell blushed, "I do not!"

"Oh she's just teasing. You two would be a good couple though." Iradessa added.

"Who would make a good couple?" Terrence asked as he and Luna approached them. Luna was humming to herself, not really paying any attention.

"Oh.. Uh…no one." Tink replied. She glared at her friends who giggled. Luna suddenly began to laugh making everyone look at her. She pointed at Cheese, the gray little mouse that helped the Tinker Fairies. He was communicating with his reflection.

"Oh isn't that the cutest?" Rosetta cooed.

Luna flew in a circle around Terrence, her silvery wings fluttering quickly. "Come on Terrence! I gave you a break now its time to move on!"

He sighed, "Come on Luna, I've been with you the passed two days!"

Luna pouted, "Don't you like spending time with me?"

Her eyes became liquid as tears threatened to spill and her lower lip quivered.

Terrence gave his friends an apologetic look, "Sorry guys. I'll catch you later."

"Bye girls!" Luna cheerily waved as she dragged Terrence away, yet again.

Tink scowled, "I'm really starting to dislike her."

"Oh I think she's sweet." Vidia countered suddenly appearing. Vidia sneered at the blonde.

"Yeah right."

"Why do you always have to stir up trouble Vidia?" Iradessa asked.

"I'm just saying I don't blame Luna for sticking to Terrence like glue, I mean, for some lowly pixie dust fairy, he is pretty cute." The Fast Flying Fairy flipped her hair, smirking at Tinkerbell.

"Oh stop trying to upset Tinkerbell Vidia." Rosetta snapped.

"Fine, I'm just saying I don't blame her. I mean with that boy's eyes and body, I'd want to spend every day with him too." Vidia sneered and flew off.

Tinkerbell was red in the face, she stomped her foot. "That rude, evil, conniving little-"

"Calm down Tink. If you get mad, Vidia wins." Fawn soothed.

The blonde sighed, "Now what?"

"Well we could go out for a while. None of us have anything to do, and it's a beautiful day." Silvermist suggested, a hopeful smile on her face.

Tinkerbell smiled, "Sure sounds great!" She tried to ignore the feeling of jealousy in the pit of her stomach.

* * *

Luna was watching Terrence walk. Actually he was practicing for walking up to the Moon Goddess. He had no idea what to expect and he was taking every bit of advice Luna gave him. She shook her head and tucked her bangs behind her ear. "Terrence, loosen up. I know meeting the Moon Goddess is nerve wracking, but please relax."

The blonde pixie dust fairy had learned Luna laughed and giggled at just about anything, but when it came to the Moon Goddess, she was serious.

"Sorry Luna. Its just-"

"I know I know. You are the first fairy in ages to be called upon." She gave him an encouraging smile. "You're gonna do fine."

"You really think so?"

"Of course I do. I am helping you here." Her silver eyes sparkled with mirth.

He smiled in thanks. Luna sat down on a mushroom and looked up at the sky. The sun was high, meaning it was at least an hour after Noon. Terrence took this opportunity to lay out on the grass. He sighed contentedly.

"Hey Terrence?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think I'm doing good at helping you?" Her voice was suddenly very timid.

He propped himself up on his elbows and turned to look at her, his cobalt eyes filled with concern. "Of course I do. Why do you ask?"

"Back home, I'm a bit of a screw up, you know? I'm always messing things up when I try to help. The other moon fairies avoid me and don't bother asking me. Some of the other fairies are really mean, worse that Vidia, and tell me I'm an embarrassment to the Moon Goddess."

"Why would they say that? And someone is actually worse than Vidia?" Luna nodded and wiped away a tear. "I trust you Terrence, and this is why I'm telling you, but it has to be a secret. Promise?"

"I promise."

"The Moon Goddess is my mother. I'm beginning to think I was sent here to prove myself. I don't know what will happen if I screw up."

Terrence was staring at Luna with wide eyes. "You're the daughter of the-"

"Ssh! Keep it down!"

"Sorry."

The raven haired fairy nodded, "I am."

"Well, what's the worst that could happen?" Terrence asked.

"She'd strip me of my wings, banish me from my home. Or just banish me. Or she could strip me of my wings and keep me locked up in our home. Or she could just disown me. Or-"

"Luna I highly doubt she'd do any of that. You are her daughter. I'm sure she loves you very much."

His voice was so sincere, it made Luna want to cry.

She looked down at him, "You really think so?"

Terrence smiled, "Of course."

His words made her tears disappear and a smile graced her face. "You know what Terrence?"

"What?"

"I love you." He laughed immediately understanding how she meant it.

"I love you too Luna."

They shared a friendly smile, somehow just knowing that the other meant those words in a friendly way.

* * *

Ta-DA!!!

I love friendship. Dnt worry people someone did overhear but it isnt who you think!!!

PLZ R&R!!


	3. Secrets

Sorry for taking so long to update guys! I've been working on personal junk and this story. FORGIVE ME!!

I DO NOT OWN TINKERBELL OR ITS CHARACTERS!! I OWN lUNA AND THE MOON GODDESS!

* * *

Now, of course someone was watching.

Someone is always watching, which is very creepy.

However, its not who you think.

Clank was wandering around looking for Terrence when he heard them say they loved each other.

Now Clank is not the brightest crayon in the box but he does have a big heart and he has his moments. When Clank heard those two speak, he couldn't help but he happy for his friend Terrence. He didn't want to intrude on his moment with Luna so he rushed off and decided to inform his best friend Bobble about what he had heard.

* * *

"Really? He's in love with Miss Luna? Well she is a nice gal. Though I always thought he'd fall for Miss Bell. Oh well. You can't tell anyone else Clank. This is their secret." Bobble replied.

"I know I know. Hey isn't it our secret too?"

"Yes, yes it is Clank, which is why we can't tell anyone."

"Tell anyone what?" Tinkerbell asked.

"That Terrence is in love with Luna." Clank answered.

"Clank!" Bobble hit him with an acorn shell.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"Terrence loves Luna?" Tinkerbell whispered to herself.

Her eyes filled with tears just as she felt an unbearable pain in her chest. "I..uh..I have to go." The blonde Tinker fairy flew off.

"Oh dear. This can't be good." Bobble replied.

* * *

SORRY ITS SO SHORT GUYS. I'LL MAKE IT UP TO YOU ALL!! PLEASE REVIEW!


	4. Andros

TOLD YOU GUYS I WOULD MAKE IT UP TO YOU!

I DO NOT OWN TINKERBELL! I DO OWN LUNA AND THE MOON GODDESS! OH AND THE BRAND NEW ANDROS!!

PLEASE REVIEW!!

* * *

Luna was brushing her hair when there was a knock at Terrence's door.

She got up and opened it to find Tinkerbell standing there, with tears in her eyes.

"Oh my God, Tinkerbell, are you alright?" Luna asked, worry immediately consuming her.

Tink felt anger when she saw the Moon fairy, but shoved it away, "Yeah, look is Terrence here?"

Luna shook her head, "He went off for a walk. I'm not sure where exactly, but he wanted some alone time. Maybe you should come back tomorrow Tinkerbell."

Luna gave her a small smile. "Oh...alright. Thanks."

"Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Tinkerbell flew off, leaving Luna to wonder what was wrong.

The Moon fairy almost went after her to make sure she was alright, but decided against it. She shut the door and turned around, freezing when she saw who was behind her.

"Andros?"

"Princess Luna." The fairy bowed before her.

Luna rushed to him as he stood up, throwing her arms around his neck.

"I've missed you."

He hugged her back, "And I you Luna."

She stepped back and took in his appearance.

His hair was black like hers, long, but only up to his shoulders. It was pulled back in a low ponytail. His eyes were not silver like Luna's, but a deep emerald. He was strong and taller than Luna by a foot. He wore black and silver armor with a moon emblem, and a sword strapped to his waist. He was a Knight of Moon. "Andros what are you doing here?"

"Your mother sent me to tell you that you are to bring the chosen fairy before her in two days, the final day of the full moon."

Her silver eyes widened, "That's too soon! Terrence hasn't learned everything yet!"

"Terrence?" Andros asked, anger lighting his eyes.

Luna smirked at him, "Are you jealous Andros?"

"Of course not!" He countered. Her silver eyes sparkled with mirth.

"If you say so. Anyway, Terrence is not ready to come before the Moon Goddess yet. He hasn't gotten his walking down yet, or his history, or anything other than his manners and respect." "Uh…Luna?"

Luna turned and found Terrence standing in the house. Andros immediately stepped forward to protect her.

"Who are you?" Andros demanded.

"Oh honestly Andros." Luna stepped out from behind him, "Terrence this is Andros, a Knight of the Moon. Forgive his hostile attitude, he's used to protecting me." Luna gave him a stern look.

"Oh, well its nice to meet you Andros. Luna what is he doing here?" Terrence asked.

"He came to tell me my mother wishes to see you in her court in two nights."

"Luna!"

"I told him the truth Andros, please calm down."

"Oh, two nights? I'm not ready." Terrence looked down at the ground.

Luna shook her head, "Terrence, you are almost ready. I know it. What I said earlier, I said because I am really nervous. I'm known as a screw up back home, remember?" He nodded. "You are gonna do great Terrence. I know it." Luna gave him an encouraging smile.

The blonde smiled back, "Thanks Luna."

Andros cleared his throat. Terrence saw the angry look on the face of the Knight fairy. Realization finally dawned on him.

"You two are an item." Luna blushed and Andros looked away.

"Andros, you don't have to be afraid of losing Luna to me. I love her, but in the friend way." Terrence smiled.

"Anyway, how long are you going to be here?" The blue-eyed blonde asked.

"I have to go." Andros replied, stepping away from them.

"Really?" Luna asked, her silver eyes wide with hope.

"Luna I can't stay. Your mother can't find out about us. She'll banish me, remember?"

Andros stroked her hair. Luna nodded and kissed the palm of his hand. Terrence felt like he was intruding on a moment, but he couldn't really leave, it was his house. He thought about it before speaking, "Andros, I think you should at least stay the night, for Luna."

Andros looked at the blonde, and then at Luna. "Please Andros."

The emerald eyed Moon fairy shook his head, "I can't."

Tears filled Luna's eyes but she nodded and stepped away from him. "Good bye sir Knight." "Luna don't-" Andros disappeared in a flash of silvery light.

Luna cried, and it scared Terrence. She was always laughing and giggling, but now she was crying.

He hugged her, "I'm so sorry Luna."

"I understand why he won't stay, but, it still hurts Terrence."

"I know, I know." He kissed her hair, "Get some rest Luna."

She nodded and pulled away from him. She lay down on her hammock and looked at him with watery silver eyes, "Thank you Terrence. You're an amazing friend."

"I'm glad I could help." He smiled at her. He was about to lay down when Luna called his name. "Terrence?"

"Yeah?"

"Tinkerbell stopped by to see you. She was crying, Terrence. I'm sorry for not saying anything sooner. I was just surprised by Andros …oh that's no excuse. Terrence go find her please. She needs you more than I do." Terrence studied Luna, "Do you know why she was crying?"

"No, but I think you should go check on her."

He nodded, "Are you sure you'll be alright?" "I'll be fine. Go. She needs a friend like you."

He smiled brightly, "I'll be back when I know she's alright."

Luna nodded and smiled slightly when the door shut. Her smile faltered though, when green eyes entered her mind and tears began to fall. Her heart ached as thoughts of the Knight she loved played through her mind.

* * *

TA DA!!!! CHAPTER 4!!

BET YOU DIDNT EXPECT THIS!!!:)

PLZ REVIEW!!

Tinkerbell and Terrence get to talk next chapter!!


	5. A New Voice

Good Afternoon Readers. I apologize for taking forever to post. I had MAJOR writer's block and for a while, I had lost my idea. I have found it again and modified it, and here is the next chapter. I promise that Tink and Terrence would get to talk, and that chapter is here. I have thrown in a new 'character' you could say, and if you are thrown off, I promise that you will understand in future chapters. I'm working on another chapter to upload ASAP. School and work get in the way, so please be patient with me. Thank you for sticking with me so far. :)

Also this story was started after the second Tinkerbell movie came out, so I have not incorporated anything from the new movies or any character changes. I apologize.

* * *

Terrence was flying as fast as he could. He wanted to make sure Tinkerbell was alright. She was his best friend. She meant the world to him and he would do anything to see her smile or hear her laugh. He wanted to see her blue eyes sparkle with laughter and love. He wanted to see her love for adventure in her eyes. Her love for tinkering. Her love for fixing things.

Her love for him. Terrence nearly fell out of the sky when he heard his thought.

"Where did that thought come from?" He whispered to himself.

'_From yourself, stupid pixie.' _Terrence turned quickly, "Who's there?"

_'Look inside pixie not outside. Don't be so close minded.'_

"I don't understand."

_'You love her.'_

"Of course. She's my best friend."

_'Stop lying to yourself. You spoke with your heart a while ago. Speak with your heart again. Think with your heart.' _

"How?" Suddenly an image of Tinkerbell entered his mind. She was smiling brightly; her eyes were bright seeing as the smile reached her eyes. She was beautiful. Suddenly he realized his heart was racing and he had a fluttery feeling in his chest like when he was flying. He felt light, like he was flying without his wings.

'_It's about time. Now go find her!' _Terrence didn't think twice and flew to Tinkerbell's house.

* * *

"Oh sugar plum, please stop crying." Rosetta begged

. "Yeah come on Tink, tell us what's wrong." Iradessa coaxed.

"It can't be that bad." Fawn added.

Silvermist was sitting next to Tinkerbell and had an arm around her. "Girls, give her a chance to breathe. She will tell us when she's ready."

Tinkerbell had her head in her hands and the sound of her sobs nearly broke her friends' hearts. Her blonde hair was falling out of its bun. Her eyes and nose were red from crying. Blaze buzzed and nuzzled her. She wrapped her arms around the lightning bug for comfort. "T-thank you g-g-guys for b-being here for me."

"Oh sweetie we would never leave you." Rosetta soothed.

'Knock knock!'

"Who could that be?" Fawn asked.

"Tink? Tink it's me! Are you there?"

"Terrence?" Tinkerbell whispered softly.

"Tinkerbell please open the door. Luna told me you were crying! Are you alright?"

"Want me to let him in?" Iradessa asked.

Tinkerbell nodded as she wiped her face and fixed her hair. The light fairy opened the door with a small smile, "Hey Terrence."

"Hey Iradessa. Is Tink here?"

"I'm here Terrence." Tink answered with a hopeful smile.

The first thing the pixie dust fairy noticed was that Tinkerbell's normally blue eyes were red from crying and there were dried tear stains on her cheeks. "We'll leave you to catch up." Fawn replied as she pulled Iradessa and Rosetta out the door.

"Night Tink! Bye Terrence." Silvermist grinned.

"Tink, Luna told me you came to my place crying. Are you alright? I'm sorry I wasn't there."

"It's alright, you're here now." Tinkerbell gave him another smile and he couldn't help but feel his heart rate speed up.

"What happened though?"

"Huh?"

"What happened to make you cry? Did someone hurt you?" He asked with worry in his eyes.

"Oh, in a way, I suppose." She answered nervously, unsure of how to tell him that he had hurt her feelings. 'Wait, I don't even know if he really loves Luna. Maybe Clank misunderstood!'

"Tink? Tink are you alright?"

"Huh? Oh yeah I'm fine." She blushed from embarrassment and he chuckled lightly. "What happened to Luna?" Tink asked despite herself.

He sighed as he remembered his friend's heartbroken eyes. "She wasn't feeling well when I left. I need to get back to check on her."

Tinkerbell's heart and smile fell. "But I promised her I would check on you first and I'm not leaving until I know you're alright."

The smile Terrence gave her was bright and sweet, making her blush again. Blaze chuckled to himself and buried himself in Tinkerbell's blanket.

'_You are the most hopeless creature I have ever had the unfortunate luck to meet.' _

"Tink how could you say that?" Terrence asked.

"I didn't say anything." She replied.

'_Stupid pixie, look inside again. I'm right here.' _Terrence blinked and he saw a flash of gray fur and a golden eye. He closed his eye this time and saw a wolf staring back at him.

'_Who are you?' _He asked.

'_Finally using that brain of yours I see. It's about damn time too. Now let me out this minute.' _

_'What do you mean let you out? I don't know what that means.' _

"Terrence are you alright? You haven't fallen asleep have you?"

He opened his eyes to find Tinkerbell centimeters away from him. A blush colored his face and he felt his heart race. "Y-yeah I'm fine. Sorry Tink, but, I really have to go. Uh…Luna needs me. I promise I'll come see you in the morning though."The pixie dust fairy rushed out of the tinker fairy's house. Tinkerbell felt the tears fill her eyes again and she hugged Blaze when he peeked out from the blanket.

"I'm so stupid Blaze. He really does love Luna. He didn't even stay that long." Blaze whimpered and nuzzled her.

* * *

"I can't believe I just zoned out like that, and in front of Tink! She must think I'm an idiot!"

'_'Actually, I think you're an idiot but that's just me.' _

"Get out of my head!" Terrence yelled.

'_I would if you would just let me out you idiot. That poor girl was crying before you showed up and she just puts on a real smile when you arrive. Now she thinks you left because of some girl named Luna. Are you just stupid or do you have problems?' _

"Oh no, I forgot about Luna too! She must feel terrible since Andros didn't stay."

'_You really don't listen do you?' _

"But Tinkerbell needs me too!"

_'You really are missing the bigger picture here.' _

"Oh and there is some wolf in my head that keeps talking. I already have to meet the Moon Goddess, how much tougher can my life get?"

_'Well it seems to me you're in love with this Luna girl that you obviously love too. So you seem to be in a load of trouble.' _Terrence sat on a mushroom. "

I love them both, just not in the same way." Terrence retorted.

'O_h good, that means I wasn't wrong.' _

"What?"

'_Idiot boy, Tinkerbell thinks you love Luna as more than a friend and that you don't love her.' _

"Why would Tink think that?"

_'You really are a hopeless boy. I cannot believe I choose to do this. Just head on home and check on Luna already. The poor girl has probably cried herself to sleep by now.' _"Can you just stop talking already?"

'_You didn't have to be rude about it.' _

Terrence ignored the wolf as he flew home. When Terrence arrived at his home, he found that Luna was already asleep, and his heart broke as he saw the tear stains on her cheeks.

"Oh Luna, I'm so sorry."

Luna frowned in her sleep and turned slightly, pulling the covers up to her chin. Terrence watched as another tear slipped down her cheek.

"It's alright Luna. I'm here for you."

"Terrence?" Luna's silvery eyes slowly opened and met his blue eyes.

"Yeah I'm here."

"Is Tinkerbell alright?"

"Yeah she's fine."

Luna sat up, "Are you sure? She looked really hurt."

"She said she was fine. She asked about you. How are you feeling?"

Luna shrugged, "I'm alright I guess. My heart hurts, but, that's heartbreak I suppose."

Terrance gave her a sad look, "Are you going to be alright?"

"I have to be. The Queen can't know about my love for Andros. I'm already such a disappointment. I'll be alright. We should rest though. We have less than twenty-four hours left."

"Oh right." Terrence replied, dread overwhelming him.

Luna took his hand, "I believe in you Terrence. Everything will be alright."

He nodded, "Thanks Luna."

* * *

End of the new chapter. So you guys saw the wolf. I wrote him in a long time ago, but I didn't think he would fit in this story because I had lost my original idea. I finally found a use for him, so I hope you guys like him in the future. He may or may not be silent in the next few chapters, but I promise he has a big role to play later.

I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and I'll have another one up ASAP.


	6. A Formal Outfit

A long awaited chapter. Sorry it took so long. Forgive me!

* * *

Luna sighed heavily. She was depressed and trying very hard to hide it. She wondered how many people believed there was nothing wrong with her, when she couldn't even convince herself when she looked at her reflection. All she saw was a doll, a beautiful doll that stared back at her with empty eyes. Andros didn't break up with her, he had just hurt her feelings, and proved to her that he wasn't prepared to stand up to their Queen with her.

"Are you alright Luna?" Terrence asked, bringing her depressing thoughts to a halt.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She replied, giving him a small smile.

He returned her small smile as he brushed a tear away, "You can't tell me that as tears are falling down your face."

Luna broke down crying, shaking her head as Terrence pulled her into his arms and hugged her. "If he had stayed, I would have known he was prepared to stand up to my mother with me. I would have known that he was ready to be with me forever, even if I were to be banished or disowned."

"You don't know that he doesn't want that too. You were only gone a few days right?"

Luna shook her head, "Andros and his unit were gone for months. He was due to return home the same day I was sent here, but mother wanted me here immediately. I never got to see him until he stopped by yesterday."

Terrence hugged her before stepping back, "Everything is going to be alright. I saw the way he looked at you. Andros didn't want to leave you. He loves you."

Luna nodded and wiped her tears away. "Feel better?" the pixie dust fairy asked.

"Yeah. Now, what were you going to wear again?" Luna asked, effectively changing the subject.

Terrence's expression was a combination of a grimace and anxiety, "You mean I can't wear my usual clothes?"

Luna shook her head, "You wouldn't wear that to a formal gathering would you?"

The blonde fairy averted his gaze and Luna's eyes widened, "You would."

"We don't really have formal gatherings, well we do, but, uh, define formal?"

"Alright don't panic. Why don't you go to work, yeah, that should keep you busy, and I'll figure something out. I promise."

"Well I can help. It would make me feel better." Terrence offered.

The moon fairy shook her head, "Nope. I'll do it. Now go. Shoo!" "Did you just 'shoo' me?" Luna cracked a small smile as she shoved her friend out of his own home and slammed the door. Terrence just sighed in defeat and headed for the Pixie Dust Tree.

Luna sat quietly for a moment after throwing Terrence out of his own home, something she felt slightly guilty about. "Alright, I know I can't do this alone. Mother always said I couldn't sew a straight line, let alone figure out how to work a needle. Then again I was never meant to be a tailor. Ugh, I need a fashion forward fairy. Oh! I could ask Rosetta! She might have some ideas!" Luna fluttered around the room in excitement, before flying out of Terrence's home.

* * *

Tink was explaining to her friends what happened after they left.

"He just left? Hadn't he just arrieved?" Rosetta asked.

"Yeah, what was his rush?" Iradessa asked.

"Something about Luna, he just freaked out and took off." Tinkerbell sighed.

"Why don't you just ask her if she's interested in him?" Fawn suddenly asked.

"She can't do that sugah! Maybe if it was a misunderstanding to begin with, this could open a door Luna hasn't considered yet." The garden fairy broke in.

"Rosetta? Rosetta are you here?"

The fairies turned around to find Luna heading towards them. The moon fairy smiled brightly when she saw the group and flew over to them. She landed beside them and her smile widened, "Good morning everyone."

"Morning." "Hi!" "Good Morning!." "Morning hun." "Morning." They replied back, one fairy more solemn than the rest.

"You were looking for me sugah?" Rosetta asked the raven haired fairy.

"Yes! Terrence informed me that he doesn't have anything formal to wear when he meets the Goddess, and I told him I would take care of it so he could go to work today. I was wondering if you might have any ideas? You seem like the fashion forward type of girl."

Rosetta smiled, "Why thank you. I don't mind helping. Tinkerbell here is the genius with creating things though."

Luna's silver eyes met the tinker fairy's and she smiled, "Really?"

Tink returned the small smile with one of her own, "Yeah, I'm pretty good."

"Why does Terrence need a formal outfit?" Silvermist asked.

"He'll be meeting the Moon Goddess and her court; he'll have to be properly dressed for the event. Unfortunately his normal clothes would not be suitable." Luna explained.

"Oh." Rosetta handed Tinkerbell a sketchbook and pencil, "Tell Tink what you'll need hun, and maybe I can add to it."

"We can all help." Fawn added.

The moon fairy beamed, "Alright!"

Tink was a little reluctant to help the fairy, but this was for Terrence, and she didn't want him to get in trouble with the Moon Goddess. "Alright, where do we start?" Tink asked.

"Oh, how about pants! Black is a good color, most males where those, we don't like to wear all silver or white."

"You guys wear white?" Rosetta asked.

Luna nodded, "Only on certain occasions. For this occasion, Terrence would be better off wearing black pants, we consider it a neutral color."

Tink began to sketch out Terrence and drew some black pants.

"Shoes?" "Oh make those black and silver." Rosetta pointed out.

Tink drew them. "Should he wear a silver shirt? What about blue?" Silvermist asked.

Luna's eyes lit up for a moment as she thought about it, "What shade of blue?"

The fairies were silent for a while before Iradessa suggested, "What about the shade the Winter fairies wear?"

"I didn't really pay attention. Does their color look silver?" Luna asked.

Tink listened to the fairies for a while before sketching out a shirt for Terrence, it was long sleeved and a silvery blue that the tinker fairy thought might bring out his eyes. She was staring at her work and didn't realize that Luna was looking over her shoulder until the fairy cheered, "I love it!"

"I wanna see!" Rosette and the other girls surrounded Tinkerbell to see what she had come up with.

"His hat isn't going to match that though." Fawn pointed out.

"I think he can forgo the hat." Luna replied.

Tinkerbell erased his hat from her drawing, "How does that look?"

Luna nodded after studying the picture for a while, "Perfect! It just needs to be made before tonight. Can you guys sew? I can't do it to save my life."

"I can." Tinkerbell replied.

"We'll help her." Fawn added.

"You guys are amazing. How much time do you need?"

"A few hours, not long." Rosetta replied.

Luna nodded, "Alright, I need to speak to Queen Clarion. Thanks so much."

The fairy waved and flew off. Tinkerbell sighed and looked at her handiwork again, "I can't believe I got through that."

"Luna doesn't seem bad, and she doesn't seem over attached to Terrence." Iradessa replied.

"Why don't you go visit Terrence and we'll work on this, alright sweetie?" Rosetta offered.

"I don't want to leave you guys here to work on this." "Go, you haven't really spent time together." Silvermist urged as she took the sketchbook out of her friend's hand. Tinkerbell grinned and rushed off to find Terrence.

* * *

Luna flew to the top of the Pixie Dust Tree and found Queen Clarion staring out at Pixie Hollow.

"Queen Clarion?"

The beautiful queen turned to face the fairy, "Hello Luna. How have you been?"

"I'm alright, a little homesick, but Terrence has been a gracious host and he's becoming a very good friend. I don't know what I would do without him."

The queen smiled, "He's good person, always has been."

Luna nodded, "He really is."

"Is there something in particular you wanted or needed?" Queen Clarion asked.

"Do you remember the Lunar Festival?"

"I did. I was just thinking about it. I know this is last minute, but I was about to send word out to be ready by moonrise."

"Yeah, anyway, I wanted to make a suggestion this time."

"Yes?"

"Can we keep the first half of the Lunar Festival small? Terrence is already very nervous, and I don't want him to be even more upset."

The fairy queen smiled, "You care about him a lot, don't you?"

Luna nodded, "He's becoming the best friend I've ever had."

"Won't this upset the goddess?"

"I'll take full responsibility for it. The second half of the festival can be standard issue, it's the first half I'm concerned about, for Terrence's sake."

Queen Clarion studied the young fairy before her, noting the determined fire in her silver eyes and the straight line her mouth was set in. "Very well. Are there a particular few you would like to be there?"

Luna smiled, "I have a list."

* * *

End! I know this was not posted as soon as I promised, I ran into some issues. (AKA College, work, and writer's block). I hope you liked it! Already working on the next chapter!


End file.
